Zootopia: The Furge
by gregg rulz ok
Summary: AU where Zootopia's unemployment and crime rates are at an all time low. The Furry Purge, or Furge, was created to keep this state of peace. One night a year for 12 hours, all crime, including murder, is legal. Jake M. Wolfenstein wants to wait it out with Judy and Nick. But the fox has other plans... And once Jake gets dragged into it, it becomes hell. Will upgrade if needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia: The Furge**

Chapter 1

"Nick, I really don't think you should be doing this…" I said. "You could get killed out there!" I put my paw on his arm and he shrugged it off.

"Relax, Jake. I've Furged before, and look at me! I'm fine." He slid a knife into his belt and I watched nervously. He grabbed the gun off the counter and cocked it, shoving it into his back pocket.

"Nick...this is the first year we've been together. Don't you want to spend the first Furge together with me?" I smiled and tried to convince him the best I could. He shook his head and I frowned.

"If you really want to be with me, then come out and Furge! It'll be fun. What? Are you saying you're afraid of a few sharp objects?" Nick responded. I glared at him angrily.

"It's not just a few sharp objects, Nick. Everyone that's out there is out there for a reason. To kill. And I don't want to be one of those animals that ends up dying tonight because I was fucking shot in the head! All crime, including murder, is legal Nick! This is way too dangerous for you. I'll only kill if some mammal gets inside. Please reconsider…" I pleaded.

"I'm going and that's final. Nothing you say can change my mind. I've been waiting a whole year for this, and I'm not going to let you stop me now." Nick explained as he kept preparing for the night ahead.

"Nick this isn't like you… You're acting different…" I said, looking at him.

"Well maybe that's because I have the chance to vent out all my stress and anger on something. It's the one night where I can do whatever I want, and I'm taking that risk. You should be happy for me." He went to the fridge and looked around. I furrowed my brow.

"I should be _happy_ for you!? Fuck no, Nick. I'm scared for your life. I don't want to lose you!" I almost yelled. He closed the door to the fridge and sighed.

"Then come out and have my back."

"I already told you I'm not doing that."

"Then I guess I'll Furge alone."

"Nick…"

"Stop. If you aren't going, then stop talking. I'm doing this and that's final."

"What about me? Aren't you worried about me?" I asked. He shrugged and shook his

head.

"Not really. We have knives and you have a gun. You'll be fine." He responded. I started to get angry.

"Is that how it's going to be!? You don't care even a little that someone might kill me? Nick, you're acting low and I'm not enjoying it."

"I never said you were."

"If you don't even care why don't you just kill me now?" I asked furiously.

"Well, the Furge hasn't even started yet." He said. I gasped and felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. That wasn't the answer I was expecting at all.

"Nick I-" The TV blared to life. A lump formed in my throat as I looked at the screen. Then, the familiar voice of the emergency broadcast system filled my ears.

"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Furge sanctioned by the Zootopian Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Furge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Furge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m., when The Furge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and Zootopia, a city reborn. May God be with you all."

I quickly turned my head towards Nick, who was standing at the door. "Nick!"

"Judy should be here any minute, she'll be with you the whole time. I promise. Wish me luck, Jake. I love you." I gulped and shook.

"L-love you too…" There was a knock at the door and I nearly jumped out of my pelt. "Don't open it, Nick! Please!" I begged, terrified. He unlocked the door.

"Relax...It's just Judy." He opened it and the bunny hugged him. "Good luck out there, Nick. Thanks for doing your part." She came in and hugged me next. Nick nodded and looked outside. A cool breeze blew into the house. I tried to convince him to change his mind one more time.

"Nick, you're a cop. You shouldn't be doing this. We need you on the force." He turned around and sighed, giving up.

"Fine...I'll stay here with you guys…" He said disappointedly. I smiled and patted the seat next to me. "That's great! I-"

The sirens blared and before I could even finish my sentence, Nick was out the door and it slammed shut behind him.

 **AN: Okay, guys. So that wraps up the first chapter! I'm really excited to start this story. I'll keep working on Something Deeper, but I wanted to do something else as well. Please review if you'd like me to continue this! I need at least 10 reviews saying you want to me to keep going to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat on the couch with my jaw hanging open. Did Nick just betray me like that?

I got up and walked to the window. I shut the blinds, then walked to the counter. Nick had left his Furge mask.

"Jake. It'll be okay." Judy said. "We're officers of the law. We can totally handle this."

"I'm just worried about Nick." I responded. She nodded her head and laid back on the couch.

"Well, just remember to stay alert at all times." She said. I nodded and lifted a part of the blinds up and looked outside. Nick was rushing back to the house. I unlocked the door, and swung it open for him. He ran in past me.

"Nick, wait!" I shouted. He ignored me as he grabbed the mask and ran towards the door. I tried to grab his arm, but I was pulled outside. "Nick, we need to talk!"

He just kept running and then the door closed and locked behind me. I turned around and tugged on the brass handle, but it wouldn't budge. Ohmigodohmygodohmygod…

Judy had locked me out. On the night of the Furge. With no weapons, or anything that could help me survive the night. Nick was already running down the sidewalk. I chased after him.

"Nick, wait up!" I yelled. The sound of gunshots pounded in my ear, and for some reason, I ducked. The fox turned around and his eyes widened. He ran to me.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing out here!?" He grabbed me and started pushing me back toward the house. I struggled against him. "Nick, stop! Judy locked me out. I have no weapons, and nowhere to go. Take me with you, please!" He made an annoyed look and rolled his eyes.

"If I take you with me, you have to Furge. Okay?" He told me. I nodded. Anything to survive tonight. He smirked and pulled a knife out his belt. "Take this. It's all I can give you for now." I grabbed the knife, realizing I was still wearing pajamas, so I couldn't put it anywhere.

I held it in my hand and looked down at Nick. I was taller than him by a head, but I knew I was the weaker one out of the two of us. "So, what do we do first?" I asked.

His eyes were almost bulging out of his head. He pointed and I turned around slowly.

A group of Furger's wearing masks and holding flashlights were searching the streets for victims. A homeless wolf man was struggling between the two animals that held him up. The mammal in the front jerked his head to the side and the two animals holding the wolf threw him to the ground.

I could see him forming words, but I couldn't hear what they were. I watched in terror as the animal that had signaled for the wolf to be thrown down, which I guessed was the leader of the group, swung whatever was in his paw at the wolf's head. When the leader brought his paw up again, I noticed that in his hand was in a bat.

He brought his paw down again and I heard the screams of the wolf. I looked away. His screams flooded my ears and I wanted to run and hide, but I stood frozen with fear.

I turned my head slightly and saw the leader beating the animal to death with his bat. The man was still screaming, and finally it cut off. The leader walked to the side and I got a glimpse of the damage. The homeless wolf was surrounded by a pool of blood, and the bat was stained red. I wasn't close enough to see anymore than that, but Nick grabbed my arm.

"We need to run and hide. Now. Then, we'll go rob some stores for supplies, and then we'll find our first victim."

I reluctantly nodded.


End file.
